The Road I Have Traveled
by dayglo1
Summary: My first CSI fic. G/C


Title: The Road I Have Traveled  
  
Summary: The road I have traveled on/ Is paved with good intentions/ It's littered with broken dreams/ That never quite came true/ When all of my hopes were dying/ Her love kept me trying/ She doesn't has to hide/ The pain that she's been through  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so I've been writing West Wing fanfic for several months, but this is my first try at CSI. Feedback would be great. Oh yeah, and I'm a die-hard G/C 'shipper.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Song's not mine either. Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
Spoilers: A Little Murder, Osteosclerosis story-line  
  
The road I have traveled on   
Is paved with good intentions   
  
  
Grissom walked into his townhouse, violently throwing his cell phone on the couch. He had been trying to reach Cath for the past three hours, since Warrick had told him what had happened at the crime scene. No one seemed to know where she was. He sank down into the couch. He could have found out earlier, if he'd checked to see how they were doing on the case like he should have. Shoulda', coulda', woulda'. He laughed without humor as Lindsey's favorite saying ran through his mind. He looked at the clock. She left work almost four hours ago. Where was she?  
  
  
It's littered with broken dreams   
That never quite came true   
When all of my hopes were dying   
Her love kept me trying   
  
  
He'd told her he was losing his hearing as soon as he found out. None of the rest of the team knew yet, but she'd found out immediately. She had kept him from carrying out his immediate reaction, which was to quit. He wasn't any good to the team if he couldn't hear. But she talked him into staying, at least for awhile longer, saying they would figure something out.  
  
  
She doesn't has to hide   
The pain that she's been through   
When she cries at night   
And she doesn't think that I can hear her   
She tries to hide all the fears she feels inside   
  
  
He had trusted her with that information, and everyone knew how private he was. Why couldn't she trust him with this? But really, he knew the answer. She was trying to protect him. She always had. All those years, and she never told him about the bruises Eddie left, the one's she hid under her clothing. He knew nothing about them until the night she showed up at his house, broken inside and out. And even then, she had refused to cry until she was in his bed, not realizing he could hear her from his spot on the couch in the den.  
  
  
So I pray this time   
I can be the man that she deserves   
'Cause I die a little each time   
When she cries   
  
  
Gil got up and went to fix himself a drink as he vowed that this time he wouldn't let her go through this alone. He would be there for her. She deserved that much.  
  
  
She's always been there for me   
Whenever I'm falling   
When nobody else believed   
She'd be there by my side   
I don't know how she takes it   
  
  
He stared into the depths of his drink, remembering how he had shown up at her house the night he found out about his hearing. He, the mighty, emotionless Gil Grissom had been shattered into a thousand pieces upon hearing news that he had been expecting most of his life. And she had patiently, caringly, put him back together.   
  
  
Just once I like to make it   
Then the tears of joy   
Will fill her loving eyes   
  
  
Now it was his turn, if only she'd let him.  
  
  
When she cries at night   
And she doesn't think that I can hear her   
She tries to hide all the fears she feels inside   
So I pray this time   
I can be the man that she deserves   
  
  
A knock on the door startled him and he rushed to open it, hoping it was her. It was.  
  
  
'Cause I die a little each time   
When she cries  
  
  
Grissom felt his hear sink as she turned up his face to him, for the first time allowing him to see her tears.  
  
  
So I pray this time   
I can be the man that she deserves   
  
  
Without a word, he pulled her into the house and gathered her in his arms.  
  
  
'Cause I die a little each time   
When she cries  
  
Finis 


End file.
